


Mourn Me

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mourn Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Boyd meant what he said to Devil. His brother was a bastard and had never hidden it. Still, he was his brother and as his brother he had an obligation to mourn him. He thought of his brother as a child, before Bo's blood and Harlan had really tainted him. A sweet, mischievious child, he had loved Boyd and his father. But Bowman was his father's favorite and soon he became mean and in time sadistic.

So when the time came and the guests left, the few that there were, he stood by the headstone and thought of the child, and the man the child could have been.


End file.
